Innocence BR
by Victoria Winchester
Summary: Sam surpreende seu irmão com um desejo inesperado.


Olá! A pedido da Totosay de Cueca, vou postar essa fanfic em português também. Espero que gostem!

N/A: Não tem beta, então se acharem algum erro me avisem, ok?

* * *

Sexta à noite. Seu pai havia saído em uma caçada, então eles tinham todo o quarto para eles. Dean, com 16 anos de uma vida dura, estava encarregado de cuidar de seu irmãozinho, Sammy. Para sua idade, ele até que não dava muito trabalho para seu irmão mais velho. Tudo o que Dean tinha que fazer era alimentá-lo, ajudá-lo com o dever de casa e colocá-lo para dormir - com um pouco de reclamação nessa parte, porque Sam achava que ele tinha idade o suficiente para ficar acordado até tarde. Mas qualquer garoto com 12 anos não era fácil de se lidar, e Sam era um caso especial de teimosia.  
- Sam, hora de dormir. Vamos.  
- Já? Mas Dee...  
- Não, Sam. Amanhã você pode assistir tv, agora você tem que dormir.  
- Ok... - Ele disse, curvando os lábios um pouco para baixo.  
- Vem cá, eu vou te contar um segredo.  
Sam se aproximou com cautela, com medo de que seu irmão fosse agarrá-lo e forçá-lo a ir para a cama.  
- Eu só vou te dizer se você me seguir até a cama, Sammy.  
- Eu não sou idiota, Dean.  
Mas ele foi assim mesmo. Sam deitou na cama e olhou para o irmão com os olhos cheios de expectativa.  
- Eu te amo. Boa noite.  
- Esse era o segredo? - Ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado.  
- Sim, por quê? Meu amor não é bom o suficiente para você?  
- Não, não é isso, mas... isso não é um segredo. Eu também te amo.  
- Tudo bem, garoto. Boa noite.  
- Deita comigo? - Ele pediu em um sussurro.  
Dean suspirou e se deitou ao lado de seu irmão, virando-se de frente para ele. Ele estava encarando-o de volta, parecendo um anjo com sua franja cobrindo os olhos. Droga, Dean, você tem que parar com esses pensamentos.  
- Dean, posso perguntar uma coisa?  
- Você não pode esperar até amanhã? Tá tarde.  
- Por favor.  
- Ok. - Ele suspirou.  
- Promete que não vai ficar com raiva de mim?  
- Nunca, garoto.  
Silêncio. E então, Sam disse, numa voz quase inaudível.  
- Posso te beijar?  
Okaay, Dean meio que não esperava isso.  
- Por quê? Eu sou seu irmão, cara. - Dean disse, tentando esconder sua surpresa e... bem, vergonha.  
- Eu não sei, Dee, mas quando eu olho para o seu rosto, eu sinto que preciso beijar você. É estranho, eu me sinto aquecido por dentro e meu coração parece que está se expandindo e vai explodir.  
- Sammy, não podemos fazer isso. Nós somos irmãos, cara! É errado e você é jovem demais para entender isso.  
- Mas eu pensei que você fosse fazer qualquer coisa para me deixar feliz. - Ele disse e fez beicinho. Ele sabia como conseguir o que queria, o bastardo.  
- Isso é chantagem, sabia? - Sam apenas olhou para ele, implorando com os olhos - Tudo bem, você pode me beijar. Mas só um selinho, ok?  
- Ok. - Sam disse com um sorrisinho feliz e se inclinou para frente, tocando os lábios de Dean com os seus.  
Foi tão incrível, tão bom; ele podia passar um dia inteiro assim. Mas logo ele se sentiu vazio, e Dean estava se inclinando para trás. Ele gemeu em desaprovação.  
- Nãão, volta. Eu quero mais.  
- Sammy...  
- Por favor, Dean, é tão bom tê-lo tão perto. Faz eu me sentir seguro. Por favor? - E ele se inclinou para frente de novo, sem esperar por uma resposta.  
A mesma sensação tomou controle de seu corpo. Ele fechou os olhos e inconscientemente se aconchegou em Dean, deixando um suspiro de prazer sair de sua boca. Mas desta vez, ele sentiu o colchão mexer e viu Dean sair da cama e correr para o banheiro, trancando-se lá.  
- Dean, o que foi? O que eu fiz?  
Nenhuma resposta.  
Depois de um tempo, Dean saiu do banheiro parecendo aliviado e apavorado ao mesmo tempo. Ele viu Sam sentado com as costas na cabeceira da cama e olhou-o como e estivesse pedindo desculpa, dando alguns passos para frente.  
- Ainda quer que eu me deite com você?  
- Você vai me empurrar de novo? - Ele perguntou baixinho.  
- Não. - Ele acabou com a distância entre ele e a cama - É só que... é complicado. Vem cá. - Sam não se moveu - Eu não vou empurrá-lo. Confie em mim.  
Sam relaxou e se aproximou lentamente. Ele se aninhou novamente ao irmão e Dean começou a acariciar seus cabelos.  
- Sam... Eu realmente gostei quando você me beijou, não duvide disso. Mas o problema é que eu... Eu gostei muito, mais do que eu deveria, e eu simplesmente não posso. Porque eu tenho que te proteger. - Até de mim mesmo, ele ia dizer, quando Sam interrompeu.  
- Mas você está me protegendo. Eu poderia beijar qualquer outra pessoa, e essa pessoa poderia quebrar meu coração. Mas você não vai, nunca. Porque eu sei que você me ama e você vai estar sempre aqui comigo.  
- Quer saber? Você seria um grande advogado. - Dean disse brincando.  
- Isso significa que eu convenci você?  
- Mais ou menos. Por enquanto.  
- É suficiente para mim. - Então ele se inclinou sobre Dean e beijou seus lábios.  
Dean colocou sua língua dentro da boca de Sam. Era algo novo para o Winchester mais jovem, mas ele não reclamou. Ele sentiu as mãos de Dean em sua cintura, e depois indo para baixo... e de repente Dean parou a mão na coxa de Sam.  
- O que foi agora?  
- Você é muito jovem, Sammy. Apenas beijos, ok?  
- Ok. - Ele não estava pensando em mais nada, de qualquer maneira.  
Dean deitou de costas na cama e olhou para o teto, com um braço em volta dos ombros de Sam. Ele sentiu seu irmão mais novo se mexer e colocar as duas mãos nas suas bochechas, inclinando-se sobre ele novamente e beijando-o. Apenas pequenos selinhos castos.  
- Eu te amo.  
- Eu também. Você tem que dormir, Sammy.  
- Mas...  
- Amanhã, menino.  
- Promete?  
- Eu prometo.  
E ambos dormiram como anjos.


End file.
